


Silencer: Alternate Ending

by Miraculous_786



Series: Miraculous Ladybug/Maribat: One-Shots [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Episode: s03 Silence | Silencer, F/M, Identity Reveal, Jealous Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Kwami Swap, Ladybug Adrien Agreste | Mister Bug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_786/pseuds/Miraculous_786
Summary: What if Silencer succeeded in finding out Ladybug's identity after taking her voice away?Will he be able to fight Marinette? Or will he carry on getting revenge against Bob Roth?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Ladybug/Maribat: One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755988
Comments: 11
Kudos: 315





	Silencer: Alternate Ending

Ladybug was almost in a daze, her eyes transfixed on the glowing red object floating upwards. Silencer held a hand to his ear, a small hole opening up in his helmet that attracted the object into it.

Frantic footsteps from behind broke her attention away from the akuma, as she watched Bob Roth take the elevator to the bottom of the building, clearly not concerned about her well-being.

"You shouldn't have stood in my way, Ladybug," Silencer taunted with a voice that sounded like hers. She could almost see the victorious grin on his face.

Flinging her spotted yo-yo into the air, she yelled, "Lucky Charm!"

Except, no noise came out, and instead the weapon landed on the top of her head with a thump. Her mouth was agape with confusion, as the akuma smugly reminded her of the predicament, using her own voice.

Spinning her yo-yo into a shield, she took a defensive position, eyes scanning her surroundings for any way out.

**~*~*~**

Hawk Moth stood in his underground lair, staring out of the butterfly-patterned window as he witnessed the akuma steal Ladybug's voice. He laughed, seeing how she attempted to use her Lucky Charm.

Before he could watch anymore, the sound of whirring caught his attention, as Nathalie made her way over to him. In her hand was a tablet, with the face of one Tsurugi waiting patiently on the other end of the screen.

"Miss Tsurugi wishes to speak with you, Sir. It regards the arrangement you've planned, and the line of clothing that you are working on that is dedicated to fencing gear," Nathalie explained in her monotone voice, keeping her tone professional.

However, with one of her hands, she gestured for him to detransform, by pointing at the brooch on his chest. He quietly sighed, whispering, "Dark Wings Fall."

A purple flash surrounded the two, as he was back in his civilian form- as Gabriel Agreste. Nooroo silently watched as the two adults conversed with the blind Miss Tsurugi, inwardly thanking Ladybug's luck that had prevented her identity from being revealed to Hawk Moth.

**~*~*~**

Ladybug's head harshly slammed against the ground, a faint feeling of drowsiness coming over her. It was swiftly followed by pain, as Silencer pinned her to the cement, one hand holding both of hers in a tight grip.

Her yo-yo clattered to the ground a few feet away from her, making her thrash around in an attempt to get to it. However, the akuma kept her down, reaching for her earrings.

Her movement froze as his hands brushed against the jewelry, pulling the stud off, before grabbing her other earring too. Bright pink flooded both of their visions, as Marinette lay on the ground, her head pounding from the blow to it before.

When Silencer saw her face, he dropped her jewels in surprise, stumbling back. Her eyes began to water, not only from the uncomfortable pain, but the thought of what Hawk Moth now knew.

Soon, tears flooded her vision, as a dozen scenarios flashed through her mind off her loved ones being taken and held, or her being held hostage as leverage against Chat Noir.

Silencer stared at Marinette, wondering how he couldn't have seen it earlier. Captain Hardrock. How Ladybug could have come into the ship. How she had been flustered when he'd mentioned Marinette.

After thinking about the similarities, the sound of a broken sob made him come back to reality, where he saw Marinette with tears streaming down her cheeks. His eyes widened, as he moved forward, only for her to stumble backwards, hitting her head on the ground again.

She let out a pained groan, as Silencer hovered over her form. "Don't worry, Marinette. I can feel that he's not transformed. He didn't see your face," he assured, fingers reaching out to touch her chin.

She recoiled back, but it caused her to bump her head for a third time. "Let's get justice, Marinette," he cooed, a smile that wasn't visible forming on his lips, "Bob Roth needs to be exposed for hurting Kitty Section, and you."

Marinette shook her head to say no, but the movement was pointless, since the pain on her head began to numb, as her eyes became heavy and shut. The rise and fall of her chest slowed, heartbeat slowing to show she was resting from the head injuries.

Silencer smirked, carefully wrapping his arms around her unconscious form, and pulling her into his body. Her head lolled forward as he admired her freckled face, before a snarl tore through the air.

He hurt her. Her injury had caused her to faint. Cradling her head to his chest gently, he lifted her up from behind the knees, settling her snug in his hold, and then jumped off of the skyscraper.

**~*~*~**

Adrien's fingers glided across the piano, keys mixing into a classical melody that resounded within his bedroom walls. At the same time, his kwami, Plagg, hopped repeatedly on the TV remote, surfing between different channels.

After finishing his piece, Adrien moved to sit down on the couch in front of the television, relaxing his aching joints.

The weather show appeared for a split second, Jagged Stone in one of his music videos, and Nadja Chamack reporting a news story. Before Plagg could continue, movement from the corner of his eye caught his attention.

On the rooftops, was a figure dressed in purple, black, and green, carrying a limp girl in his hold. From where he was, Plagg could see that she had pink jeans, a grey blazer, and hair that seemed to be a dark blue in the sunlight.

"Plagg!" Adrien exclaimed, causing his kwami to turn around, "Did you see that person running on the roofs outside?"

He gave him a flat look, dryly commenting, "Did I see that akuma out there carrying your asleep _Princess,_ your _friend_? No, I didn't, not at all."

"This is no time for jokes, Plagg! She could be in danger!" he scolded, "Plagg, Claws Out!"

When the green light revealed Chat Noir, he pulled the baton out from his belt, using it to vault onto the rooftop he had seen the akuma run across from his window. Glancing around, he caught sight of the sprinting male, Marinette in his arms, making his way to what seemed to be the Mayor's home.

Whilst following the two, he quickly sent a voice message to Ladybug, since she wasn't currently transformed at the moment. He gave her all of the information he knew, before putting the baton back, and focusing on the running akuma.

After reaching the Mayor's home, Silencer stopped on a terrace nearby to it, leaning onto a chimney. Sliding down, he placed Marinette in his lap, watching the way her form curled into his warmth.

Chat Noir watched from afar, hidden, but with a purr-fect view of the akuma and his classmate together. His ears twitched, hearing the slow exhales of Marinette, and panting of the male that had now leaned his head on hers.

"Y'know, Marinette..." he whispered, "Out of all people, I'm glad it's you." Chat raised his brow, but continued to listen.

"I mean, the girl I've loved since I've first met her-" his brows rose impossibly higher, "-being the super heroine of Paris? As if it could have been any harder to find a reason to love you more."

Chat Noir's brain felt like it had short-circuited. Was his mind playing tricks on him? However, he couldn't help put realise how similar the two girls were, as he listened intently as the akuma spoke.

That was when he took in that there was no more speaking, just the quiet breath of a female as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight shining into them. "W-wha?" she mouthed, seeing a purple and green hand in front of her face.

As it moved, a voice began to say, "I'm glad your awake, Marinette." She quickly turned around, the first thing she saw a helmet with no hole where the mouth was.

It was then that she realised that the male that had stole her earrings was holding her, and so she squirmed around. Silencer only held her closer, his chest vibrating with a chuckle.

"There's no point trying, Marinette. Without your voice or powers, you won't get very far," he mused, humour in his tone.

Chat Noir comprehended what the male had said. Her voice was stolen? She couldn't transform?

Seeing the akuma keep her close made a fire ignite in his heart, as he stood up from his crouched position, and yelled, "Hey, put My Lady down!"

Jolting upright, he saw the hero jump down from his perch, right up to where he was. "Well, well, well. Looks like your partner has shown up to save you hasn't he?" Silencer smugly asked, "You won't take her away from me, Chat Noir. After all, we have justice to serve, don't we Love?"

Chat lunged at Silencer, the latter dodging cautiously to avoid dropping Marinette. Claws reached for their baton, lengthening it, and pushing them under Silencer's feet. He slipped, giving Chat the chance to sweep up his Princess, and run off.

The akuma quickly recovered, searching around for the heroes frantically.

Down in an alley, Chat Noir placed Marinette on the ground, watching as she sighed in relief. In her hands, he noticed the glint of something red. She held it up for him to see, allowing his brain to process that it was her earrings- and that she was trying to hand them over to him.

"You want me to look after them?" he questioned, only for her to shake her head and point at his actual ears.

"Wear them? Again? But I'm wearing this!" Chat exclaimed, gesturing to his ring. Rolling her eyes, she pointed from the ring, to her finger.

"You want to swap again?" She nodded.

"So I can capture the akuma?" Another nod.

"And I can use Miraculous Ladybug?" A sigh of annoyance.

"I can do the whole 'de-evilise sequence' again?" Chat Noir squealed in excitement. She sighed again exasperatedly, nodding in hesitance.

"Don't worry, M'Lady Noir! Mister Bug has got this covered!" She rolled her eyes, handing over her jewels.

Closing her eyes, he detransformed in front of her, and then shouted, "Tikki, Spots On!"

One flash of pink light later, Mister Bug stood confidently in front of Marinette- her looking unimpressed, and him overjoyed.

Grabbing his yo-yo, he flung it out, tugged, and swung off, whopping cheerily. Plagg floated beside her, eyes betraying his amusement, before saying, "So, which cheese have you got at your bakery?"


End file.
